Krypton (User:Nicholsy)
Krypton was a planet of similar size to earth located in a distant galaxy and was the most advanced civilization throughout the known 28 inhabbited galaxies. It was destroyed due to the coupled effects of a long civil war between General Zod's army and the Science Council and the being known as Brainiac who was containing the gravity field until he left the planet, causing it to explode. Brief History ... Locations *Kandor City *Kryptonopolis *Argo City *Rao City *Kal City *The Green Pit *Xan City Councils *'Ruling Council' - Goverment Law Leaders *'Science Council' - Scientific Leaders *'Military Council' - Military Leaders *'Educatinal Council' - Educational Leaders *'Exploration Council' - Aerospace Leaders Culture Kryptonians were a very high sociaty planet that had strict codes and rules. Being a peaceful planet and highly advanced, some other lower species looked upon Kryptonian's as Gods and this told as with their culture. As soon as a new born woman is born on Krypton, their father will choose a suitable husband based on destiny and they will be destined to marry their chosen husband. The marriage will take place as soon as the male has reached the age of 25 at which the parents' Houses are joined in combiance. All woman on Krypton were also not allowed occupations with men unless in the health programme at which women were allowed but with Kryptonians possessing the ability of Longevity and with peace amongst all of the planet, there was very little injuries or disease amongst Krypton meaning females were mainly good housewifes. The first woman to break this culture was Lara Lor-Van who joined the Science and Aerospace Programme to much controversey amonst the entire planet and became the first ever female astronaut and female to work alongside males. Her close friend and sister in law Alura In-Ze soon followed suit becoming ambassidors for women on the planet. Any rogue Kryptonians which was a rarity were punished either by the way of rehabilitation in which they would have their memories wiped and would begin a new life of peace. If they were severely bad, then they would be sentenced to the Phantom Zone which is a plane of existance set in an alternate dimension in space which was found and created by Var-El, an ancestor of Kal-El. The first criminal to be place in the Phantom Zone was Jax-Ur who destroyed Krypton's moon. Geography Krypton's surface was originally similar to Earth's but over time as the technology on Krypton eveolved, so did the planet to the point where crystalline technology took hold and the planet was transformed into a stark white terrain of jagged frozen plateaus stretching broadly under heavy, dark red skies from its red sun, Rao. The buildings on Krypton were grown using crystals and were built by criss crossing large crystalline columns that would make up the buildings. Crystals were used to the extent at which they could be used to at which point other materials would be used also coupled with crystalline technology. After Jax-Ur destroyed the moon of Krypton, the planet's gravitational pull and alignment was knocked out of place and the planet began suffering massive tremors due to loss of the moon and as such, needed an artifical gravity field in place to keep the planet stable and stop itself from imploding. Jor-El I helped designed and construct the gravity field that kept the planet stable. Links *Kryptonian civil war *Jor-El II *General Zod *Kal-El Category:Kryptonian Category:Nicholsy Category:Planets Category:Places